


Strangers

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The unofficial way Hoshi and Malcolm met and the consequences.  (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato sat at the bar, watching the cadets dance to something with a pounding beat. She shook her head, giving a wry grin. What a difference a few years make.

More than a few, a small voice answered herself. She resolutely squashed it. Her friends had brought her to one of their old hangouts to celebrate her 26th birthday and last night before she left on the Enterprise.

They're so young...Letting her eyes skim the crowd, Hoshi saw someone who looked even more out of place than she did. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, a long sleeve shirt showing off a well-formed chest; but it was the alert expression on his face that made Hoshi unable to turn away. He looked like he expected something to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty when it did. Hoshi held her breath and tried not to stare as he made his way through the crowd to the bar.

Malcolm pushed through the press of people, resigned to another night alone. They get younger and younger. Why do I keep coming here? Looking for an empty place at the bar, he caught sight of someone not so young. Long black hair, a cupid's bow for a mouth, an open blouse buttoned just shy of indecent, and a black leather mini skirt that did nothing to hide impossibly long legs. He made it back up to her face to find her looking at him, a small smile on her face. Malcolm took it for an invitation and moved to her side, sending the cadet in the seat next to her packing with a jerk of the head.

Her smile grew. "And what if I was talking to him?"

Malcolm gave her a twisted grin. "That puppy? You want him back?" He turned as if to go get the infant.

She laughed, a low sound that made Malcolm turn around. "No, you're right, he was a puppy."

"Malcolm," he said, holding out his hand.

"Hoshi," she replied, putting her slim hand into his broad one. Warmth flooded Malcolm's arm, and they just stared at each other for a moment, unwilling to let go of the other.

"Hey Hoshi, you want another?"

Hoshi started, looking over at the bartender. "Thanks, Eddie."

"Let me get it for you. What're you having?"

"An extremely weak Screwdriver." Hoshi threw a stern glare at Eddie. "He keeps adding more Vodka to them."

"It's the only way she'll go home with me." Eddie winked at Hoshi, and she grinned back, refusing to be drawn into an argument. Malcolm just stared at the way her face was transformed by that smile.

"Two then, Eddie." Malcolm and Hoshi talked of things as Eddie kept bringing them weak Screwdrivers; concentrating on music, books, and life in general, staying away from Starfleet by an unspoken mutual agreement.

Near the end of the night Malcolm had a nice little buzz going, and knew he didn't want to let go of Hoshi quite yet. He had been listening to the music with half an ear, and knew a slow song was coming up next in the cycle.

"Dance?" He held out a hand.

The smile was back as Hoshi placed her hand in his, following him out to the floor. Malcolm drew her into his arms as the music started, molding her body to his.

Hoshi could feel his heart beating, the warmth coming through his thin shirt. A dull ache had settled low in her belly. She gave herself over to the moment, enjoying the feel of Malcolm against her. He leaned back slightly when the music stopped, she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and saw her own passion mirrored in them.

"Shall we go?"

Nodding, Hoshi reluctantly pulled away from his solid form. He followed he as she got her purse.

"Is your place ok? I'm in temporary housing." His low voice sent shivers down her spine.

They walked the short distance in silence, fingers interlaced. It wasn't until the door to her apartment closed that Hoshi spoke.

"Would you like anything?" Her body visibly trembled with desire.

Malcolm shook his head. "No." He watched as she closed the distance between them, running a hand over his hard chest. She was pulled roughly against him, their mouths meeting in a kiss that buckled Hoshi's knees.

She gasped as Malcolm picked her up and strode across the living room, kicking open the bedroom door. He nearly tossed her on the bed and began to undress, his intense gaze pinning her in place. Hoshi stared appreciatively as the rapidly disappearing clothes revealed more and more of his lean body.

Finally naked, he sat on the bed, giving her another soul wrenching kiss. His hands came up to tangle in her hair as their tongues met, each seeking entry into the other.

Malcolm pulled away, trying to catch his breath. His hand trailed down Hoshi's neck, down to the opening of her blouse. It met up with his other hand and began to undo the buttons, pulling the fabric out of her skirt. Opening the blouse, he pushed it past her shoulders and down off her arms.

Dear God...Malcolm gazed in rapture at Hoshi's full breasts, barely held in check by a wisp of lace. He undid the hook in front, catching them as they tumbled out. Watching Hoshi's face as she discarded her bra, Malcolm ran his thumbs over the hard nipples. He was rewarded with a shuddering sigh as she leaned into his hands.

His mouth watered to taste the peaks, but she still had her skirt on. Malcolm reluctantly left them, his hands pushing her down. They skimmed over her flat stomach, pulling down on the tight leather. Hoshi had unzipped it earlier, so it easily slid off revealing a dark blue G-string. Malcolm ran his hands up her legs and over her hips, catching the thin straps of her panties over his thumbs. Pressing his mouth to her silk covered mound, Malcolm bit lightly.

Hands threaded through his hair. "Malcolm, please..."

Hoshi lifted her hips as Malcolm finally laid her bare, sucking in her breath as he knelt above her. The moonlight streaming in through the windows highlighted the hard planes of his body, throwing the hollows into shadow. Her body ached for his touch; all sense of pride was gone as she begged him again.

She sighed happily as his warm body covered her own; his mouth over hers, his hands over the rest. Hoshi was doing her share of exploring too, trying to memorize him so she wouldn't be so lonely on the long trip ahead.

"You're so beautiful Hoshi..." She nearly wept at the reverent tone in his voice. It figured she'd find someone hours before she shipped out on a deep space mission. Hoshi resolutely shoved those thoughts aside and lost herself in the sensations Malcolm was causing in her.

His teeth lightly tugged on her nipple as his thumb flicked over the other; soon it left her breast and moved lower, parting her folds and finding her clitoris. Hoshi cried out as Malcolm slipped two fingers into her, his thumb still rubbing against the hard nub.

It didn't take long for Hoshi's pending orgasm to overtake her; she arched into Malcolm, gripping his broad shoulders as her wails filled the room.

"Malcolm...gods, Malcolm..."

His mouth left her breast to kiss her; his fingers still coaxing the last few tendrils of pleasure from her. Hoshi kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She eagerly opened for him as he moved over her, eyes locked to each other's and in one smooth movement Malcolm slid into her. Hoshi bit her lip at the sweet sensation of being filled by him.

Malcolm leaned his head against Hoshi's, groaning as he entered her. So hot, so tight...he felt her muscles shudder around him and he almost lost control. Slowly he began to move, picking up speed as she urged him on. Malcolm felt Hoshi sobbing his name against his shoulder, hands clutching at him as she came again.

He slowed down as she recovered, long, deep strokes that allowed her to catch her breath but still kept the waves of pleasure coming. When her breathing had calmed, he sat up, turning her over to her knees. Hoshi arched back, pushing against him eagerly. Malcolm put one hand on either side of her hips, not holding back any longer. He pumped into her, feeling every inch.

A low keening sound came from Hoshi and Malcolm could see her hands were clenched in fists around her headboard. She had buried her face in her pillow, attempting to muffle her cries. The sight drove Malcolm on; a tightening low in his groin heralded the coming of his own orgasm. He leaned forward against Hoshi's shoulder, barely coherent as he bit down on her, marking her as his own as he spilled into her depths.

The pain caused Hoshi's third orgasm to rip through her, her head thrown back as she screamed Malcolm's name. Somehow Malcolm managed not to collapse on top of her, but gently rolled her over to hold her close. They could feel the other's heart beating wildly, slowly returning to normal as Malcolm stroked Hoshi's back.

"Stay the night?"

He nodded 'yes'.

* * *

They hadn't gotten much sleep, only quick catnaps before they would start again. Malcolm had woken her up one last time as the sky turned pink; but instead of mind-blowing sex he had made slow love to her, making her body sing with pleasure.

"I have to go. I'm sorry we can't spend more time together, but my ship leaves orbit today, and I don't know when I'll be back." Malcolm was loath to let this one go. "Can I write to you?"

Hoshi nodded, only half paying attention, relieved that she wouldn't be the one who would have to say they wouldn't be able to see each other again. They showered together, Malcolm taking her one last time against the wall. She watched him get dressed, then walk out her door. Wandering back to her bedroom, Hoshi saw the pillow he had slept on. Sliding the case off, she folded it and placed it in her suitcase.

You're being silly.

I don't care.

Getting dressed, she felt a sore spot on her shoulder. Hoshi looked in the mirror, eyes widening at the bruise with the perfect ring of teeth marks in it. Once more she cursed the fates for bringing her someone like Malcolm and then sending them in different directions.

Four hours later she was on the Enterprise, being shown around the ship by Jon, feeling only slightly better.

"And this is the bridge. Sub Commander T'Pol, our Science Officer, Ensign Travis Mayweather, our helmsman, and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, our Armory Officer.

Everyone, this is Hoshi Sato, our Communications Officer.

Hoshi's feet slowed and her face paled in shock as she met Malcolm's impersonal blue eyes. Her lover's ship was the Enterprise.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Chapter Two

Somehow Malcolm made it through the first day, although he couldn't tell you how or what had happened. It took all of his training not to react as he saw the woman...the vision...he had spent the night with walk onto the bridge. And when Archer introduced her as the Comm Officer...

Sitting on his bunk, Malcolm put his head in his hands. His stomach rumbled for dinner, and he knew he was going to be late, but he couldn't face her. Malcolm had opened up to Hoshi like no one before. It had been so easy talking to her, and if he was honest with himself, he also did it because he knew he wouldn't be seeing her again. Yet now here she was, both of them stuck in this flying tin can for the next five years.

He could feel how effortlessly it would be to fall in love with her. But his relationships never went well, in the end they all wanted more than he could give. His breakups had all been bitter, filled with recriminations. Malcolm couldn't stand it if Hoshi were to end up like that, and she would; hating him and being reminded of it every day.

Malcolm recalled the emotions passing over Hoshi's face when she saw him. Shock at the recognition, elation that it was he, confusion when he didn't respond in kind, then assumed disinterest at just another crewmember. All this flitted by so quickly he thought...hoped no one else had noticed.

He had turned back to his console as she and Archer took their stations, Enterprise slipping from her berth and passing by the planets before going to warp. Malcolm tried to concentrate on the work before him, but every time he looked up he saw the curve of her cheek, her hair in its neat ponytail, her straight back. Memories flooded his mind; her cheek against his as they danced, the feel of her hair in his hands, the arch of her back beneath him as he came in her.

Malcolm's hands shook as he tried to get himself under control. Getting up, he made his way to the wardroom where the Captain had invited the entire bridge crew to dinner. By the time he got there, Malcolm was gone and he was once again Lieutenant Reed, Armory Officer of the Enterprise.

* * *

Rolling over in her bunk, Hoshi reached for the clock. 0245. Her mind was running a mile a minute and sleep would not come. Trying to talk to the Klingon, the strange noises the ship made, and least of all finding Malcolm on board. Hoshi understood the need for professionalism in Starfleet, however if the relationship didn't interfere with a couple's work, the powers that be usually looked the other way. I should have realized he would be a 'by the book' officer. Hoshi could feel his eyes on her during their shift, but he barely spoke to her or looked in her direction at dinner.

Sighing, she pounded her pillow into a more comfortable shape and tried not to think of the handsome Armory Officer and his tight body...

* * *

Hoshi had never been so scared in her entire life. The lights were out in Sickbay, the Klingon was yelling, Jon was yelling, Malcolm was yelling and there were strange...creatures crawling all over the ceiling.

"There!" She pointed across the room. "Over in the corner!" Diving under a biobed, Hoshi tried to look as inconspicuous and non-threatening as possible. After an eternity the lights came on again and she slowly crawled out. The Klingon was gone, as were the other aliens.

She couldn't resist glancing over at Malcolm. He was obviously angry, but hiding it well. His gaze fell on her, and she felt a chill at the cold look in his eyes.

* * *

There was phaser fire all around them. The snow made it hard to see where it was coming from. Malcolm pulled back reflexively as a cargo bin near by exploded.

"Get Hoshi out of here!" Archer's voice rose over the whine of the shuttle pod's engines as he and Trip ran toward Malcolm. Then Archer was down, shot in the leg. Malcolm made to come get him, but Trip was there helping him up. "I said to take care of Hoshi!"

Malcolm turned and grabbed Hoshi around the waist, dragging her to the shuttle. A small part of him detached itself from analyzing his surroundings to take note of how soft, how good she felt in his arms. Shutting the door ruthlessly on that wayward section of his brain, Malcolm threw Hoshi into the shuttle and turned back to cover Trip and Archer. Only when they were safely in did he follow, closing the hatch as the shuttle took off.

Sitting down on one of the benches, Malcolm caught his breath and watched Hoshi's hands as they bandaged up the Captain's leg. His eyes moved to her face, his own expression hardening as he realized how close he had come to losing her.

"Hoshi is almost as important to this mission as I am, Malcolm." Looking at Archer, Malcolm realized the Captain had drawn the wrong conclusion. "Maybe even more so. Without her, it'd take us three times as long to understand the people out here. Time enough to get us all killed."

Malcolm watched as Hoshi helped settle Archer. "Flattery, Captain," she smiled at him.

"I keep trying, Hoshi," he laughed back.

A new emotion twisted in Malcolm. Jealously.

* * *

As soon as Enterprise had left the Klingon home world, Hoshi came to see Archer in his ready room.

"Can I talk to you, Captain?"

"Sure Hoshi, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"I've realized recently that the basic self defense class I had to take at the Academy isn't enough. I was wondering if I could take private classes with someone so I'm not...so vulnerable next time."

"Sounds good." He reached over and flipped the comm switch. "Archer to Reed."

"Reed here sir."

"Could you come to my ready room, Malcolm?"

"On my way, sir."

Hoshi looked down at her feet as they waited for Malcolm to join them. She heard his footsteps before the door opened, looking up she nodded to him briefly as he entered.

"Malcolm, Hoshi wants to take some self defense classes. I think it would be a good idea for you work with her and the entire bridge crew one on one. I don't want to be caught with our pants down like this last time."

Her stomach somewhere around her knees, Hoshi looked at Archer in dismay. "I don't want to bother the Lieutenant, I'm sure someone else would be fine..."

Archer shook his head. "I want it to be Malcolm. He's the best we've got and you need to be good. You two can start tonight."

"Tonight sir?" It was Malcolm's turn to look dismayed. "I had thought to work on realigning the..."

"Tonight, Malcolm," the captain interrupted. "You've been working too hard and a light workout will do you good. Draw up a schedule for the rest of us, and see about setting up group classes for the rest of the crew." He smiled. "You can delegate those."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed you two."

Hoshi trailed Malcolm out the door. Her idea for becoming a little more self-reliant had swiftly gone down hill. A one-on-one class with Malcolm? Her heart went to go keep her stomach company.

"Ensign!"

"What?" Hoshi looked up, right into Malcolm's eyes. Still so blue...She tried to get ahold of herself. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you."

"2000 hours, in the secondary gym. Have a light dinner, I don't want you getting sick."

Hoshi watched him stride off to the turbo lift, then took her place in front of her console. Trying to ignore the crack in her heart, she got back to work.

* * *

Padding into the gym on bare feet, Hoshi saw Malcolm practicing with a large punching bag. She watched the muscles in his bare back flex as he sparred, and remembered how they felt under her hands nearly a week ago.

Lord give me strength...

"Ready, Ensign?"

"Call me Hoshi. We are off duty," she reminded him, as it seemed he was about to object. You remember my name. You used it often enough that night.

"Hoshi." Malcolm toweled off, while Hoshi tried not to stare. The familiar ache low in her belly whenever she thought of him was back.

"How much training have you had?"

"Not much. Just the basics at the Academy. And I was rushed through them."

"Ok. Let's start out with some stretching." He watched as she limbered up, commenting on her flexibility.

"Yoga. Three times a week."

"Hmm. Now let's see how much you remember."

Soon Hoshi was sweating as he took her through simple moves she clumsily completed. Over and over again.

"That's pathetic, Hoshi." Malcolm sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, that's why I'm here." She couldn't keep the exasperation from her voice. Walking over the bench, she stripped down to just a sports bra and shorts, wiping her face with her t-shirt. After taking a long drink, she walked back to Malcolm.

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Malcolm stared as Hoshi came back to the mat. She was sweaty and grubby, but beautiful at the same time. Tendrils has escaped her hair and curled around her face, her skin was flushed and she had a game expression on her face. Not to mention the way her slim body looked in those small gym clothes. His body responded, as did his soul. He missed her.

"Let's try that last move again. Right leg back, left leg forward...arms in front of you..." He circled her, checking her stance. A purple smudge of color on her shoulder caught his eye, and he stopped short, realizing it was the bite he gave her that night together. Malcolm's hand came up on its own, and hovered over the bruise. He didn't realize he had left such a severe mark.

"Malcolm?" Hoshi turned her head and saw what he was looking at. "It's nothing," came her curt reply to his frown. "Now what?"

Coming back to himself, Malcolm moved in front of her. "Now swing your leg up like I showed you, and try to hit my hand. Don't got for power, just accuracy." Stretching his arm out, he put his hand face high and braced himself. "Ok."

Hoshi pivoted, bringing her right leg up and planted her foot in Malcolm's hand. And stayed there. "Like this?"

He nodded. "Nice balance."

She lowered her leg. "Yoga, remember? Flexibility and balance."

"Right." Flexibility. Scenes of their night together and the way Hoshi wrapped herself around him flashed through his head, causing his body to want her even more. Malcolm shut his eyes, trying to stop the memories.

"Malcolm?" He felt Hoshi's hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" Opening his eyes, he saw her before him, concern in her voice and written on her face. No one's look at me like that for quite a while...

The need for her took over, causing him to pull her close and bring his head to hers. His tongue teased her lips open, plundering her mouth as his hands roamed over her body. A slight moan from Hoshi urged him on; he lay her down on the mat, pushing off her shorts, then his own.

He settled over her and she parted for him swiftly, twining her legs around his. Malcolm found her already wet, and without a second thought he slid in. His thumb rubbed her clitoris as his other hand wrapped around her hair, his teeth biting at the soft skin of her neck.

He could hear Hoshi sob his name as she came, two more strokes and he exploded into her, the rush making his head swim. Panting, he lay on top of her, despair running through him. Dear God, what have I done? Malcolm pulled out, rolling over and putting on his shorts.

"I...I'm sorry." He left without looking back.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hoshi sat in stunned silence, staring at the door Malcolm had disappeared through. Her dazed eyes looked around the innocuous gym, falling on her crumpled shorts on the floor. If not for them and her still throbbing, swollen sex she could very well have imagined it all.

Voices outside the room brought her back, and she scrambled into the rest of her clothes. By the time the two crewmen entered the gym, she was able to greet them without any indication that their stoic Armory Officer had thrown her to the floor and fucked her senseless the moment before.

And that's all it really was, wasn't it? No love, no tenderness, nothing of the man I knew that night. Hoshi stood under the water in her shower, somehow having made it back to her cabin on autopilot. A slight streak of masochism made her let the hot spray sting her skin, turning it pink, flush with blood. Punishment for wanting the enigmatic Englishman again, no matter how she got him. Forcing herself from the stall, she dried off her tired body.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Hoshi's hand crept to her collarbone. Not again...Three miniature copies of the bruise on her back, replete with teeth indentations, marred the skin above her breasts.

Dammit Malcolm, you can't mark me as yours and then just leave me.

Feeling very old, Hoshi climbed into her bunk, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Malcolm wandered the ship, trying not to think about what he had done to Hoshi, and failing quite miserably at it. He had tried working in the Armory, but after staring at the same torpedo guidance board for fifteen minutes, he had given up. Normally if he couldn't sleep he would head to the gym, but that option was quickly rejected. The image of Hoshi arching into him on the mat would likely keep him away for days as well as haunt him for the rest of his life.

Finding himself in one of the smaller observation lounges, Malcolm slumped down into one of the overstuffed chairs. Realizing he couldn't keep the thoughts of Hoshi out, he reluctantly let them flood his mind.

He knew he had hurt her tonight, taking her so callously on the gym floor. He barely remembered her own pleasure; so desperate was he to know her, to have her that way again.

I didn't give her much choice now, did I? I as good as raped her. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Malcolm wondered how he could have come to this, with someone he cared so much about.

* * *

Arriving in the mess hall early, Malcolm looked for Hoshi but didn't see her. Camping out at a table by the door, he waited until he was almost late for his shift, but she never showed.

Malcolm wondered where she could be as he made his way to the bridge, stepping off the turbo lift his eyes automatically went to her station. She was there, discussing something with T'Pol. His heart gave a lurch as her eyes past over him, only garnering from her a slight nod in greeting.

He watched her the entire morning, his face impassive but his eyes hungry. His training held him in good stead, no one knew he was being eaten alive by want and desire for their Communications Officer.

Two steps behind Hoshi and Trip as they got on the turbo lift to go to lunch, Malcolm waited until the lift started to move before he said anything.

"I'd like to speak with you, Ensign." Even to his own ears his voice sounded overly formal.

"What about, sir?"

Malcolm had hoped she would look at him, but her gaze was firmly affixed to the lift doors. "The...training session last night." Attuned as he was to her, Malcolm noticed the slight stiffening of her spine.

"If you'd like."

When the doors opened Trip went to the mess hall, throwing a slightly confused glance back at the couple as Malcolm led Hoshi to a small, unused office. She unconsciously took up a defensive position behind a chair, looking at Malcolm calmly.

"I want to apologize for last night. I let myself be overtaken by...my baser needs, and I used you in a way I'm ashamed of."

* * *

Hoshi listened to Malcolm apologize. Not to her, for what he did; but to himself, for actions 'unbefitting an officer and a gentleman'. And he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Malcolm." She interrupted his self-validation speech. "You can ease up on your conscience. I made no move to stop you last night; I was a willing participant in what happened."

He sighed. "Hoshi. I am sorry for what I did to you. I wouldn't hurt you for anything, but I will. One day you'll want more and I won't be able to give it to you, and you'll come to hate me for it."

"I see." Hoshi felt sick to her stomach, fingers clutching the back of the chair as she tried to process the rejection. So he dismisses me, just like that. We had no chance at all. She let go of the chair, smoothing her hands down her uniform. "I need to go if I want to eat before I'm due back on the bridge. Sir."

Nodding at him, Hoshi left the room, her turn not to look back.

* * *

"I really don't think I'm the right person for this, Captain."

"I need you to do this for me, Hoshi."

Hoshi sighed inside as Archer turned on the charm. Or tried to; Hoshi knew him too well to have it work on her. But in the end she said she would, although why she was really doing it she couldn't say.

Hoshi talked to Malcolm's sister, and his old roommate from the Academy. She didn't learn much; only that Malcolm was a very private person that didn't let many get close to him. Didn't let anyone, as far as Hoshi could tell. And she still had no idea what his favorite food was.

So it was understandable that Hoshi was frustrated with Jon in particular and Malcolm in general when she walked into the near deserted mess hall one night. Her eyes wandered over the empty tables, resting on Malcolm eating alone, as usual, working on something, as usual. The Armory and Engineering crews had been laboring around the clock to get the extra phase cannons up and running, and the blue glow of the many PADDs spread out in front of Malcolm emphasized the lines of fatigue on his face.

Hoshi stood with her tray, staring at him. Maybe T'Pol was right. I should just ask him. Her reluctance to talk to the Armory Officer after all that had happened between them and a wish to get this all over with as soon as possible warred with each other, the desire to finish this insane quest the Captain put her on winning.

"Mind if I join you?" Keeping her tone light, Hoshi placed her tray on the table and slid into a seat before he could say no. Which he didn't, not having heard or even registered that she joined him. A moment passed before Malcolm noticed her sitting there with an innocent expression on her face. She briefly saw surprise before the normal shuttered look fell over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Malcolm fluctuated between puzzled wariness and politeness.

"Just wondering if I could join you." Hoshi took a bite as she watched Malcolm's now emotionless face reveal nothing of what he was thinking.

"Of course not." She could tell the smile was perfunctory, a mere stretching of the muscles.

"So," Hoshi rushed into speech as he went back to the PADDs. "It gets tiring having to eat whatever Chef decides to cook, doesn't it?"

"What?" Malcolm followed Hoshi's eyes to his plate, his spaghetti and meatballs barely touched.

"I mean, Chef is a great cook, but occasionally you get a craving for something a little different. Dinner in the mess hall can lack a certain...personal touch. I've got a hot plate in my quarters. Maybe I could make you something sometime. What do you like to eat?"

The mechanical smile was back. "That's very flattering, but I'm just not sure it would be appropriate."

It was Hoshi's turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Malcolm's half grin turned embarrassed. "Well, um, we work together, and uh, it might be just a little awkward. I thought we had discussed this already, Ensign."

The blood drained from Hoshi's face as she realized what he was saying. "You don't think that I..." Anger flared next. She understood that Malcolm had put up walls to protect himself for some reason or another, and didn't let anyone past them. She could eventually come to grips with losing him as a lover, but she had hoped to gain him as a friend. Hoshi was getting tired of continually banging her head against said walls trying to be one and being rebuffed at every turn.

"We did discuss this, Lieutenant. You made it very clear what your 'position' was. I had thought, however, that we could at least be friends. I apologize if I led you to believe I was interested in anything else. You have my assurances that it won't happen again." Leaving her tray, Hoshi left; the slight hiss of the doors closing behind her the only sound in the room.

* * *

Malcolm stared at the remnants of Hoshi's dinner, wondering what had just happened, sure that he had missed something. He would have bet good money that she was 'coming on to him', but apparently was mistaken. Very mistaken.

Friends? She wanted to be friends? Malcolm Reed didn't have friends, especially women friends. The small number of women in his life had kept their relationship with him on a professional level. Although there were a few who had looked upon the taciturn Englishman as a challenge; that they'd be the one that would finally transform the beast to a man. That's when they learned it couldn't be done, and they turned on him, calling him cold and inhuman.

Friends...He looked longingly at the door, not sure if he could risk it.

* * *

Hoshi stormed down the corridor, calling herself and Malcolm every rude word in every language she could think of. She was tempted to tell Jon she had failed, but in the end she couldn't. There was one more avenue to try. Phlox often ate with Malcolm, and Hoshi changed course for Sickbay. As stubborn and reticent as the ornery Brit could be, he deserved a friend or two, even if he didn't want them.

She found the doctor feeding his bat, and watched him think after she had explained her mission. The only thing remotely feasible he came up with was that Malcolm ate a lot of eggs. And unless they wanted to make him a quiche, Hoshi had hit a brick wall.

"Although..." Phlox interrupted her musings on what Jon would say at her failure. "The Lieutenant gets shots to counteract his allergy to bromeline."

Hoshi just stared at him.

"Bromeline is a compound found in some fruits."

Blink blink.

"Pineapple is the most common of these."

Hoshi broke out in a smile to rival Phlox's best. "Thanks Doctor. You've been a great help."

* * *

"To the men and women of the Enterprise!" Archer raised his glass, along with Malcolm and Trip. They had finally run off the ship that had been plaguing them; the phase cannons doing the job only after the relays were purposefully overloaded. Malcolm looked over at Trip; they had had a number of arguments over the relays, and both had come through them with a better understanding and respect for the other man.

He smiled into his beer, the word friend running through his mind again. He wouldn't have thought to make many friends on this ship, but Jon and Trip had somehow become good ones.

"Captain, here's that equipment you wanted." Hoshi's voice brought Malcolm's head up. He watched her cross the room, wondering again if it was still possible to have her as a friend.

"Ah yes. Malcolm, I wanted you too see this too." Malcolm looked over as Archer pulled something from the case, then stared at cake that said 'Happy Birthday Malcolm'.

"You shouldn't have..." An amazed smile crossed his face as the Captain pressed a knife into his hand. Lifting up a piece, Malcolm frowned at the filling.

"Pineapple? How did you..." He glanced over at Hoshi as she shared a happy grin with Trip. That's why she wanted to know...She turned to meet his gaze, the grin fading until just the cool Communications Officer was left.

As Malcolm looked into her expressionless eyes, he realized what he had lost by pushing Hoshi away. He had finally discovered someone he wanted to let in, but found out too late.

No. It's not too late. I won't let it be too late, he promised himself as he passed out the cake.

Chapter Four

"Mind if I sit down?" Not waiting for an answer, as it didn't matter what they said, Malcolm sat at a table Hoshi and Travis had taken over. He made sure to grab the seat across from Hoshi so that she'd have to look at him.

Malcolm's slow wooing of her wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Hoshi only spoke to him when spoken to and rarely made eye contact. Their self-defense classes consisted entirely of him telling her what to do. Not wanting to rush things, Malcolm had been friendly but courteous in all his dealings with her. Not any more, Hoshi. I'm upping the stakes.

"Hoshi, in addition to your self-defense sessions the Captain wants to get you started on target practice. Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1900 in the Armory." Archer did want her to get more proficient with the phase pistols, but Malcolm wasn't about to tell her he was the one who brought it to the Captain's attention.

"When do you want to start?"

"Tonight. You've got thirty minutes." He smiled slightly to take the sting from his words. Quickly finishing his meager dinner, Malcolm nodded to the two Ensigns. "See you there, Hoshi."

A flashing glance was his only answer.

* * *

"Hold the pistol with both hands, the left supporting the right. The target will randomly turn green, you'll have fifteen seconds to hit it." Malcolm stood behind Hoshi, his arms around her as he showed her how to cradle the weapon and aim it at the small target.

"Only fifteen?"

"Fifteen seconds is plenty of time." He could feel the warmth of her body; smell the faint scent of the soap she used. It wasn't Starfleet issue, idly Malcolm wondered if she had brought a five-year supply with her. He took a deep breath to steady himself, but it didn't work very well. It was too easy to remember the last time he was pressed against her back. "I'm going to help guide you the first round. Ready?"

Hoshi nodded, and Malcolm turned on the target. He whispered words of encouragement as they worked their way through the exercise; as Hoshi got used to the pistol he dropped his left hand near the small of her back. Malcolm shifted slightly against her as her arm swung wide.

"Good." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's try it a bit faster."

After endless hours of training, Malcolm could do this in his sleep; he easily shifted into autopilot, gently directing Hoshi's aim. The rest of his mind enjoyed the feel of Hoshi against him, the swell of her hip under his hand. His gaze fell to the hollow beneath her ear; he could see a faint pulse fluttering right under her jaw. Malcolm longed to kiss the pale skin there, remembering how warm it had felt under his mouth. His breathing became erratic, his whole being centered on the smooth silk of her neck...

"Malcolm?" With a barely visible start he came back to the present, meeting Hoshi's wary gaze. They stared at each other, an endless, stretched out moment. Knowing his heart was in his eyes, Malcolm still couldn't turn away from her. Then Hoshi blinked, and the spell was broken, but not before he thought he saw a faint answering light in her. He hoped it was an answering light, and not a spark of anger. With the way I've treated her, it very well could be.

"Good, Hoshi." Taking a few steps back, Malcolm looked at her results on his PADD, trying to cover his indiscretion. "Now by yourself."

* * *

Hoshi tried to concentrate, but she really didn't care about hitting the floating orb anymore. She wanted to go back to the look in Malcolm's eyes. She didn't have an extensive history with men, but Hoshi was familiar with that predatory look, and knew what it meant. He wanted her, but that was all, as he so abundantly made clear.

Steeling her heart and ignoring the throb deep in her belly, Hoshi lifted the pistol and took aim at the target. Her score improved considerably once she replaced the green lights with a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

"Oh no." The familiar voice caused Malcolm to glance up. Hoshi was staring forlornly at the empty space where that night's dessert should have been. He looked down, the last piece of chocolate pound cake on the ship in front of him.

Malcolm watched Hoshi drag herself to a table and start picking at her food. He had helped Archer and Phlox prepare for the mission to Valakis, but didn't know exactly what had happened once the team made it to the surface. Everyone that was involved had come back subdued and silent.

Gathering his PADDs in one hand, Malcolm picked up the plate of pound cake and walked over to Hoshi's table. He placed the dessert by her dinner, meeting her startled gaze. Malcolm gave her a gentle smile before leaving the mess hall.

* * *

Hoshi lay in her bunk, staring at the ceiling, counting the rivets. 155. She turned her head to see her clock. 0245. Another sleepless night thinking about the Armory officer. Rolling over, Hoshi pounded her pillow and begun her yoga relaxing techniques. Toes, feet, ankles, calves, knees...by the time she got to her hips Hoshi was finally asleep.

Hoshi Sato sat at the bar, watching the cadets dance to something with a pounding beat. She shook her head, giving a wry grin. What a difference a few years make.

As her eyes scanned the crowd, they were drawn to a figure in the middle of the dance floor. His compact body moved fluidly to the music, and Hoshi felt her body respond to the power and grace. He was dancing with no one and every one, taking a partner here, leaving them for another there. The people surrounding the bar surged toward the dance floor, and soon the stranger was lost in the throng.

A roiling wave went through the dense crowd; where there was once a kaleidoscope of different colors, now there was just mottled yellow skin and smooth heads. Where there was once a rainbow of irises, now there were only multi-faceted yellow eyes. And still the man danced; unaware or uncaring of the malevolent company he kept.

Hoshi panicked, pushing her way through the crowd. But no matter how many people she pushed her way past, the stranger was always just out of reach. She tried calling to him, tried to warn him, but he ignored her, dancing further away, until once more the crowd swallowed him, and he was gone.

She continued to search for him as the bar emptied; soon she was alone in the empty room, trying to find someone that wasn't there.

* * *

"I've reduced the firing window to ten seconds. Ready?"

Nodding, Hoshi held the phase pistol like Malcolm showed her. She tracked the target, firing each time the lights turned green. After a few minutes, the orb disappeared and she lowered the pistol.

"Any better?"

Malcolm looked at the stat board, wondering if Hoshi was ever going to be proficient. "Your hit-to-miss ratio has improved, but it's still not where it should be. You would have knocked out a bulkhead if they were live rounds."

"I never had this much trouble with the EM-33."

"This is an entirely new weapon. You don't have to compensate for particle drift, remember? Just point directly at the target. And try to keep your shoulders relaxed. It's hard to aim accurately when you're tense."

"Easy for you to say," Hoshi breathed. Malcolm let that one slide, watching her roll her shoulders, getting set for the next round.

"Ready? One, two..." A violent sneeze interrupted his countdown.

"Are you ok?"

Flashing back to the last time Hoshi expressed concern for him, Malcolm felt his heart constrict. He had to win her back. His soul still ached for her. He needed her by him. Taking a deep breath, he resolutely dragged himself to the present.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Malcolm saw Hoshi blink at his tone. Even to his ears he sounded short. He gave her an apologetic smile, and was rewarded by an answering one. "Ready?"

Hoshi looked up as the engine's cadence changed, frowning. "I thought we were staying at warp for the next few days."

"We're approaching a gas giant. Class nine." Malcolm took the pistol as Hoshi grinned at him.

"So much for target practice," Hoshi said lightly.

"Tomorrow," Malcolm promised. "We'll pick it up tomorrow."

* * *

"One or two torpedoes at a time aren't going to cut it. We barely moved a hundred meters." Malcolm was struggling to keep his temper. He should have made sure all of the Klingons were accounted for. They were going to be killed in this God forsaken alien ship. Hoshi was going to be killed, and it was his fault.

"Fire them all," Hoshi said, staring at them firmly. Malcolm looked at her in surprise. "What if we detonated all the torpedoes at once?" she asked him.

T'Pol quickly made the calculations. "We may gain enough altitude but I doubt we would make it in one piece."

"I don't know about you but I'm willing to take the chance," Hoshi snapped back. Malcolm grinned at the fire in Hoshi's words. "Look, I didn't come all this way to get crushed in the atmosphere of some anonymous gas giant," she continued.

"Detonate them at five hundred meters."

Before he could stop himself, Malcolm took Hoshi's face in his hands and kissed her, hard and fast. "That is why I love you." He turned back to the weapons console. "Loading ports one through six."

T'Pol looked at the stunned Ensign, and wisely decided not to say anything.

* * *

Hoshi barely heard Malcolm's 'Brace yourself' as he fired all six torpedoes. The Klingon ship shuddering and bucking beneath them, T'Pol counted off the meters as they rose.

He loves me? But...he said he could never love me! The chaos in the ship matched Hoshi's emotions. The frustration of trying to save themselves, the very real danger of dying by torpedoes or implosion, and now Malcolm's declaration of love. Gripping the side of a console so hard it bit into her hand, she tried to calm herself, to think of being in a boat, on the ocean...a sudden jolt and her concentration was broken. Hoshi looked over at Malcolm, wondering how he could be so calm. He glanced up and caught her eye, grinning as T'Pol declared them safe, for the time being.

"What was that?" A slight thud echoed though the ship, and Hoshi panicked, thinking the vessel was collapsing again. She threw a troubled glance over at Malcolm, wanting reassurance on a number of things.

"The shuttle is back." T'Pol looked up from her console. "I suggest we retrieve the rest of our suits and meet it."

Hoshi was never so glad to see Archer before, and the Klingon woman; it meant she could wait in the shuttle, away from Malcolm. At least physically. Left alone, she kept going over his kiss. She shied from what he said after it, not wanting to get her heart broken again. But that would mean that she cared for him, and she didn't. Didn't she?

The small group was silent on the way back to Enterprise. Like a sore tooth though, Hoshi couldn't keep away from the kiss Malcolm had given her. Over and over again she felt his hands on her face, his mouth on hers, the look in his eye when he said he loved her.

She just didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

"Please, we need to talk." Malcolm watched Hoshi's eyes widen in surprise. He stood outside her open doorway, his manner and pose hesitant, not sure of his welcome.

Without a word, she turned and moved back into her cabin, sitting on the one chair. Malcolm followed her in, taking the center of the small couch. He rubbed his palms nervously on his thighs.

"I meant it, you know. It wasn't because I thought we were going to die." He looked down at his hands flexing over his knees. "It was that story you told me at the bar. The one where you followed your brothers when you weren't supposed to. That's when I fell in love with you."

Malcolm nodded his head with certainty, his eyes unfocused as he thought of that night. "What made it definite was the way I couldn't shut up. I told you everything. How my father and I don't get along, how I haven't spoken with him directly since I joined Starfleet...What Freud would have said about my favorite book being 'Guns of Navarone' and yours being 'The Cordelli House'." He looked up as Hoshi shifted in her seat, a slight smile on her face.

A wry grin tugged at his mouth. "I don't think I've argued as long or as hard with anyone."

"Freud would have loved you." The smile still hovered on her face.

Malcolm shrugged. "Sometimes a torpedo is just a torpedo."

Hoshi bit back a laugh. "I'd forgotten that one." They smiled at each other, slightly more at ease remembering that night.

Malcolm was loath to ruin the good mood, but if he didn't finish now, he never would. "When I saw you come on the bridge, I was as shocked as you were. I tried to push you away, but it didn't work. When I told you I could never give you what you wanted, I thought it was true. I never wanted to give the other women anything more; there was nothing more to give them. But you...Bloody hell."

Malcolm jumped up, pacing the small cabin, finally coming to stand in front of Hoshi. "I love you. I can't explain it anymore than that." He crouched down in front of her, willing her to understand. "You're the first I've wanted to stay with. You're the best damn thing I've ever found. I was an idiot for realizing so late."

Hoshi just sat there, staring at him. "So now I'm supposed to forgive you and fall into your arms? You can't run hot and cold on me, Malcolm. One minute I'm under you on a mat in the gym, the next you're telling me we have no future together. What am I to believe?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Hoshi. I'll never forgive myself that. I was scared. Before I met you, it never mattered what anyone thought of me." Malcolm waited, every nerve stretched thin.

She looked away. "I...I need time."

Taking her hand, Malcolm pressed it slightly. "I'll be waiting." He got up, looking back at her bowed head as the door slid open, and left without another word.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Hoshi walked into the dark observation lounge, sitting next to Malcolm in the spot he always saved for her.

He intertwined their fingers, giving her a smile before looking out the windows at the stars streaming by. "You know me too well."

"Beginning to, maybe." Malcolm could hear the laughter in her voice as she leaned against his shoulder. "I think you'll still be a mystery years from now."

"You alright?"

"Just tired. I tried to make some sense of the Tholian language, but I kept getting a headache."

"Did you go see Phlox?"

"Yes, Mother." Malcolm felt a light punch in the ribs. "Headache's gone."

"Do you feel up to finishing our Backgammon game?"

"Feel like losing?"

"Not this time, love." Malcolm stood up, pulling Hoshi to her feet.

"Mm hm." Blinking in the corridor's strong light, Hoshi squinted at him. "You're going to have to be one hell of a come back kid to win this one."

* * *

"Game, set, and match." Hoshi moved her last white piece to the end of the board.

"Bloody hell. I should have never taught you this game." Malcolm crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want this time?"

Hoshi pretended to think as she put the game away in her desk drawer. "I don't know...you're a pretty good tenor..."

"I'm not singing again."

"I should have made it strip Backgammon. That would have been an interesting game."

"Right, me freezing my bollocks off."

Smiling, Hoshi came over and sat on Malcolm's lap. "I would have kept you warm." She kissed him, a slow, deep melding of souls.

Malcolm just sat there, not quite sure what to do. He hadn't kissed Hoshi since those many moths ago when they thought they were going to die on the Klingon ship. They had been taking it slow as he tried to regain her trust.

Hoshi broke off the kiss, a small frown on her face. "Have you changed your mind?"

"What?"

"You once said you loved me, has that changed?"

"No." Finally wrapping his arms around her Malcolm pulled Hoshi closer. "I just didn't expect this. You never indicated you were ready to...go further."

"I wanted us both to be sure. You've spent the last few months opening up to me, and I know it was hard for you. You didn't push me, didn't ask for anything I wasn't ready to give. But you were always there in case I needed you. I think we've become good friends." Hoshi paused, playing with the pips on his shoulder. "I guess I've fallen in love with you all over again. I hated you for a while there, but as I've come to understand you better, I realize why you did what you did. That doesn't excuse it though." She looked Malcolm in the eye.

"No it doesn't..." Putting her hand over his mouth, Hoshi stopped him.

"You've already apologized once. Very nicely in fact, so it's over. Ok?"

"Ok."

She went back to toying with his pips. "Can you guess what your forfeit is?"

"What?" Sucking on her earlobe, Malcolm's voice was muffled.

"Spend the night."

Stopping, Malcolm drew back to look in her face. "Are you positive?"

Hoshi sighed. "It's not like we've never...done it, Malcolm. I decided a month ago that if you were willing, I wanted to...well..." She blushed, looking away. "But I waited, needing to be sure. So...will you?"

Pushing her back on the bed, Malcolm stroked a few stray strand of hair from her face. "I'd love to." Kissing her, he pulled down on her zipper, peeling her uniform from her shoulders then off her legs. Slowly he stripped her, until she was lying naked on the bunk before him.

'Hoshi, love..." He gathered her to him, his mouth finding hers again, hands returning to all the soft remembered places.

Somehow they got Malcolm's uniform down around his waist and his shirt off, Hoshi kissing every inch of skin she could get her lips on. Yanking her up against him, Malcolm kissed her ruthlessly, plundering her mouth with his tongue, reveling as she 'fought' him back with hers. The feel of her soft breasts, her hard nipples against his chest were like a drug, the scent and taste of her stopping him from thinking. He was a man gone too long without, and the slightest bit of his addiction was enough to send him over the edge.

His cries were muffled against her mouth, his hips jerking against her own as he came, violently and without warning. Dropping his head to her shoulder, Malcolm drew deep breaths, trying to regain some shred of composure.

"Malcolm?" Light fingers threaded through his hair. "What is it? Do you not want to?"

"I do." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring kiss. "But you might say I already did." Wry self-depreciation colored his voice as he stood up and pulled off the rest of his uniform, showing a rather large dark spot on the front of his boxers.

"Oh Malcolm, you didn't..." Hoshi bit back a giggle, getting up to stand in front of him.

"You're too much woman for me, love."

"Let's get you out of those wet things."

After much laughter and stumbling about, Malcolm eventually stood naked before her. Hoshi smiled, running a hand over his chest and down an arm.

"This scar is new."

Malcolm twisted to see which one she meant. "From the fight with the Andorians."

"And this one?" Cool fingers slid over his ribs, making him shiver.

"Ahhh..."

"What?"

"I tripped over a torpedo."

"Really?"

"Yes." Malcolm's mock glare only made her laugh more.

She cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. "You're...thinner. No, not thinner...more muscular."

"I had a lot of...tension to work off. I spent it in the gym, instead of..."

"Instead of?"

Malcolm sighed. "Instead of wanking off."

"Oh!" Hoshi blushed, giggling. "Why not?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing hard.

The feel of her warmth pressed against him made Malcolm loose his train of thought. "Why not what?"

"Why not wank off?"

"I couldn't use you like that," he replied, hugging her close. "Not with the way things were between us."

"Oh," she said again, biting her lip. "Do you mind if I used you like that?"

"What do you mean?" He tipped her head back to look her in the eyes, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hoshi?"

"I...ah...wanked off. I didn't think of the gym."

"You masturbated, thinking of me?"

Hoshi finally looked at him. "Well, and who was I supposed to think of? I still wanted your body, even though your personality wasn't too appealing."

"You're forgiven," Malcolm chuckled, then kissed her. "How often did you?"

"Do what?" Hoshi asked, giddy from the kiss.

"Wank off!"

"Err...a few times."

"Only a few?"

"...a week." Hoshi punched Malcolm again as he roared with laughter. "Beast!!"

"Where'd you do it, then? In the shower? In bed? Tell me, love, how did you do it?" He brought a hand up to cup a breast, thumb feathering over the tip, rolling it between his fingers. His mouth found the fluttering pulse at the base of her neck and bit lightly at it. "Tell me. Better yet, show me."

Hoshi licked suddenly dry lips, pushing Malcolm away and walking to the bunk. "Sometimes in the shower, sometimes at my console. Kegals can do marvelous things." She flashed him a naughty smile, sitting down on the sheets. "Most often though it was here, late at night. I'd be awake, thinking of you, remembering when we met." As she talked, Hoshi leaned back against the bulkhead and spread her legs slightly. Half closing her eyes, she watched as Malcolm sat down on the desk chair, lightly stroking his increasing erection.

"I'd imagine you working alone in the Armory, I'd come to see you and you'd take me up against a console, or bent over a torpedo." Pinching at her nipples, Hoshi slid a hand between her legs, parting her labia and spreading the slick wetness over her clitoris. "One time The Captain came in looking for you and you fucked me all the while he was in the Armory, holding a hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear my cries and find us.

"Or we'd be at target practice and for every session under 50% I'd have to give you a blow job." Hoshi hissed as her fingers worked faster, delving up in her to find her G spot, the other hand leaving her breast to pull at her clit. Her eyes never left Malcolm, sitting there, slowly pumping himself like he had nothing else to do that day, nowhere else to go. "Needless to say I didn't make much progress.

"But I kept going back to my favorite. The night we met. On my bed again, holding on to the headboard for dear life as you fuck me senseless." Hoshi's head fell back as her body began to tense. "You have your hands on my hips and you're pounding into me, I beg you to go harder and faster. Your one hand is squeezing my nipple and the other is rubbing my clit and I still want more, I'm begging you to let me come..."

Feeling her legs shoved apart, Hoshi opened her eyes to see Malcolm's backlit form in front of her. She sucked in a breath as he dropped to his knees, grabbing hold of her wrists in a vice like grip. He moved them from between her legs and replaced her fingers with his mouth.

Hoshi shuddered at the feel of his warm tongue pushing into her; she struggled against his grip in an attempt to pull him in deeper. Still holding on to her wrists, he placed his hands under her, lifting her hips for better access. Malcolm devoured her, listening to her scream his name as she came. He slowly licked her as she came down, drinking in her juices. He had forgotten how sweet she tasted.

"Malcolm."

"Yes, love?"

"In me. Please."

He worked his way up her body, giving her breasts only a cursory suckle, saving them for later. Hoshi kissed him, wrapping her legs around his hips. She whimpered a bit as he pushed his way in, and he groaned against her, trying not to force his way in. She was tight, tighter than before; so tight and hot and wet and he couldn't hold back any more he just shoved in until he was buried in her, he could feel her muscles convulse around him and he had to move, he couldn't stay still but it was torture to leave her tight hot wet center, he had to get back to it and soon he was slamming into her, goaded on by her cries, somehow he flipping her over and his fingers were digging into her hips and she was so close he could feel her beginning to spasm around him and he was there with her; bent over her, one hand on her clit the other at her breast and then he exploded, spilling into her with so much force it nearly hurt, biting down on her shoulder as he shook, the pain causing her to come right after him.

Falling on top of her, Malcolm turned Hoshi over and pulled the blanket over them both. Nothing was said, or needed to be said. Holding each other close, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, after Malcolm had woken her up yet again, Hoshi made her way to the bathroom. Getting a drink of water, she winced lifting up the cup. Turning slightly, with growing frustration she saw a ring of teeth marks in the beginnings of a blue bruise.

"Malcolm!!!"


End file.
